You Again
by watsupbxtchs
Summary: Before meeting the Doctor, Clara has a one night stand with none other than Captain Jack Harkness. Flash forward to when The Doctor and Clara are engaged and run in to Jack Harkness himself! How will the doctor react? Will their relationship last? SORRY GUYS, THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY...ITS A MULTI CHAPTER FIC.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up with a pounding headache from an extremely heavy night of drinking, Clara sits up. "_Where the bloody hell am I_?" She looks around, surveying her surroundings. As she looks around the room, taking in the brightly colored décor, she realizes she stark naked. Next to an equally unclothed man. She gets up quietly, as to not wake the mystery man beside her. Taking a look around the room once more, Clara starts her search for the clothes carelessly tossed about in an obvious hurry to get what they came to this room to do.

"Well, at least he's attractive this go round_." _She murmurs as she reaches for her bra. Although, he wasn't Clara's type (she did enjoy floppy hair, despite all of her best friend's teasing) she couldn't deny the obvious appeal of him. _"_I'd say the same for you, Miss-im sorry I forgot. Oswald?" Clara whips her head around to see an annoyingly pretty man, smiling as if his life depended on it. She quirks her eyebrow at him, laughing. "The one and only. Charming as well, I see. What's your name again?" she asks, more for humor than for actual information. It was obvious they would never see each other again. "Captain Jack Harkness." the mystery man says in an over the top flirty tone.

"Interesting name. I like the Captain, it sounds official." Thwarting his obvious attempt to be seductive. As Clara finds and puts on the last of her clothing and puts it on, she stops the awkward silence. "Well, Captain, I suppose I'll be on my way now." Making her way for the door handle, Jack's voice stops her. "See you around, Oswald." "We both know that's not quite true." She laughs, shutting the door with a slam.

* * *

**so, that was a really short chapter, but i promise, other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I am soooo sorry that I took this long to update. I had a series of problems including a 47% in one of my classes and issues with my father. By the way, this chapter is longer, as promised. It's very fluffy, but it kind of has to be in this context. Anyways, we'll start getting to the really good stuff next chapter. Pleaseeeeee leave reviews, and tell me what you might want to happen, Ill more than likely try to work it into the story. Enjoy xx**

There was a slight breeze blowing through the sunny modern streets of London as Clara and the Doctor walked hand and hand weaving in and out of crowds of tourists. "Damn tourists blocking our way to places." Clara muttered, half to the Doctor, half to herself. "Well not everyone can pop into the Snogbox to get where they want to go, Clara." The Doctor laughed. "Snogbox, is it?" asked Clara, quirking her eyebrow. "Yes. No…maybe….shut up." The Doctor finally sighed, exasperated.

"You know, one of these day, you're going to have to admit that we're a couple." Clara laughed as they finally made their way to their destination. It was Clara's favorite restaurant, Kitty's. She wanted to go there today, not because the food was particularly great (the soufflés there were actually to die for, however.) but because it was a piece of her heart. She used to frequent it with her mother, where they shared one soufflé over a conversation, typically about things at Clara's school. After her mother died, she couldn't bring herself to come back. She sighed as she pulled the Doctor by the hand, who had somehow managed to break his sonic screwdriver. Clara loved that even though he was over a millennia old, that he still managed to act like a 3 year old. She loved that he was playful, and curious, but not ignorant. Clara loved everything about him.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. Clara turned around, surprised he was actually paying attention. He knew of the significance of this place to her. She told him all about it, not missing a single detail. She even told him about the flakey soufflés, and the worn out booths, with awful rips, which weren't fixed when she stopped visiting. He listened to every word, drinking it in. The Doctor loved the way she talked, not leaving out anything. And he loved even more that she trusted him enough to tell him such sensitive things. The Doctor loved everything about her. "No. It's now or never."

After getting a soufflé, the Doctor and Clara became emerged in their own world. Clara, telling the Doctor about her week with Angie and Artie, and the Doctor telling Clara a distant memory about a bad run in with the Jadoon and a hospital on the moon. They were so emerged in each other that they didn't notice the mysterious man, in grey coat, watching them from afar, smirking. He hadn't gotten a good look at the girl but a one glance he knew the man in the bowtie was the Doctor. Everything about him screamed the Doctor. He was just waiting for his old friend to notice him.

"Clara, I have a question. That I wanted to ask you…" the Doctor hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Yes, Doctor?" Clara asked. "It's important." He said finally. This made Clara stiffen, paying attention more than she already was. Anything the Doctor thought was important was big. "We've been traveling together for over a year…and we've been together for around 6 months from my standpoint. I've realized, that you're more than my companion that I want to show the stars. You're someone I want to actually take the stars and give them to…" this made Clara smile softly. Her Doctor giving her the stars. "And the cosmos, and the planets, and the black holes, which aren't very pretty, but if you like them…" The Doctor was babbling, going into intricate details about why black holes do more harm than good. Clara was laughing, interested in the conversation but wanting to move on with the issue at hand.

"Doctor! I'm completely charmed by your knowledge of the largest black hole in the universe, and we should visit, from afar." She added, knowing her Doctor, he would want to know what it was like going into the hole, if he hadn't already done so. "But can we continue what you were about to say?" The Doctor smirked, straightening his bowtie. "Charmed, Clara, the impossible girl, is charmed." He asked in mock curiosity. "Yes, Doctor, completely and utterly charmed, now, can we move on with the conversation?" She giggled. The mysterious man in the grey coat, who was listening in on the conversation was laughing hysterically at this point. However, they still didn't notice him.

"Um, yes well. What I was getting at was, Clara, my impossible girl, will you be my wife?" the Doctor asked making a hesitant face. "Wife?" she repeated, shocked. "Yes, I mean, if that's what you want. If it's not, I mean, well, if it's not, we'll go back to normal. If that's also what you want…." Trying not to sound a little sad at the thought. "Doctor, do shut up." Clara leaned across the table giving him a kiss. The Doctor flailed his arms for a while with his eyes wide open before sinking in to the kiss and deciding on cupping her checks. Clara giggled into his mouth at the fact that he always acted like every kiss was his first. The kiss was probably a bit too long to be acceptable in public, but Clara didn't care at all. The man in grey coat dropped his bagel in this sudden turn of events. "So…is that a yes?" the Doctor asked, catching his breath as Clara finally pulled away. "Yes, Doctor. Give me the black holes!" She laughed. Clara smiled wide, as the Doctor slid the ring on her finger.

The man in the grey coat got up, to talk to the Doctor, who he hadn't seen in years, and his, apparently, soon to be wife. Making his way in their direction, it was soon obvious to him that he was going to have to say something the rip the Doctor's eyes off of this unknown girl. Tapping on his shoulder, the Doctor turned around. "Jack?" he asked surprised and excited to see an old friend. "New face, Doctor? Have to say, I like this one much better. Has a bit of charm." Jack winked. Rolling his eyes, the Doctor turned to his fiancée and said "Clara this is Jack. Jack this is Clara." Clara who was still working on her food turned to get a good look at him for the first time. Jack thought she was a bit familiar but after seeing her head on, he knew who she was. A distant memory of his vast past of one night stands.

"Captain?!" Clara asked, obviously startled. The Doctor noticed a flicker of recognition across her face. Jack, who also seemed a bit surprised but kept his upbeat nature, replied. "The one and only, Oswald!"

**So, tell me if you liked it or not. Feedback is really important to me, so I can improve if needed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back and forth in between the two, the Doctor tried to break the uncomfortable silence "Oh, so you two know each other! That's marvelous, absolutely fantastic! Oh! I haven't used that word in a while. Fantastic!" Turning to Clara for a finale time he realized how incredibly red she was. "Clara? How do you two know each other?" Asked the Doctor in concern. Clara looked the Doctor in the eye with a flash of annoyance before finally burying her face in her hands. "How the hell did this happen." She sighed.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor cooed, leaning down next to her ear. It was obvious to him that she was under stress. Although he was worried about the origin of that stress. "Clara, talk to me, are you fine? How do you know Jack?" The 'Doctor put his arm around Clara pulling her in. "Yes…I'm fine. I'm just a tad surprised, that's all. Because, because…" She was trying to find a way to tell him delicately that she actually screwed the Doctor's old friend. It was before she and the Doctor knew each other, let alone engaged to him, but somehow she felt a bit guilty.

"Because she and I had sex!" Jack interjected, throwing his head back in laughter. That remark earned him a few startled looks from around the restaurant and one dirty look from a mother covering her child's ears. As Jack's remark sank in Clara gave the Doctor a pained look. Would this change things? But after taking a look at Jack she realized the humor of the situation. She began to start laughing along with Jack.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was starting to think you two were actually serious. But I am curious to know how you two know each other. " Letting his serious look turn into something that resembled relief. This made the laughter die down. Clara and Jack gave each other knowing looks while hesitating on what to say next. "Wait, so you were serious? Leave it to Jack to sleep with my fiancée." The Doctor remarked, leaning back and crossing his arms in a huff. This made Jack chuckle. "Doctor, it's not like I had sex with Captain while you and I were together. I hadn't even met you yet. Plus, it was a one night stand and I was incredibly drunk. Jack, no offense, isn't really my type. You are. " Clara explained. She reclined back down to where the Doctor was still pouting and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey, I didn't hear any complaints from you that night!" Jack protested. This earned a pointed look from Clara. "Not. Helping."

Suddenly jerking up from his position and jumping up out of his seat the Doctor spoke finally. "It doesn't matter. It was in the past. Jack, just don't say hello to her again. I assume that's how you two got yourself into that-er- stuff in the first place." This earned a disbelieving look from both Jack and Clara. "What? Come on you two we've got worlds visit. Oh, there's a lovely planet that's actually one giant buffet. All you can eat!" the Doctor said, tugging on Clara's newly ringed hand.

"Doctor, are we going to the Tardis? I miss the old girl." Asked Jack closely behind the Doctor and Clara. "Yes! She's had a bit of a redesign since you last saw her. Shinier, oh and blue. Blue is a lovely color on her." At that, Clara rolled her eyes. There was still something nagging at Clara. How could the Doctor just drop the fact that she and Jack slept together? Something wasn't right. "Doctor, are you sure you're fine with this whole situation?"

"We can talk about it later Clara, when we aren't in front of the universe's biggest flirt." replied the Doctor who had the pouty look returning to his face. Clara dropped his hand, looked at the ground, and took a step to the side. Walking into the empty space that was now open, Jack swung his arm around the Doctor and exclaimed "Well, if it makes you feel any better, your fiancée is an animal in the bedroom!"


End file.
